SungMin Story
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Hei, Namaku Lee Sungmin dan ini adalah kisahku. Duduklah sebentar dan dengarkan aku menceritakannya.


**Title : SungMin Story;**

**Cast : Lee SungMin, buat cast yang lain akan muncul satu persatu;**

**Chapter : 1 of ? **

**In Progress**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, kalian ingin mendengar ceritaku? Kuharap iya, karena aku akan memulainya dari sekarang. Mungkin ceritaku hanya sebuah cerita pasaran dan sering kalian dengar tapi ini bukan sebuah kisah bahagia atau sejenisnya, walaupun begitu kisah ini adalah kehidupan yang selama ini aku jalani. Kehidupan terperih yang pernah kujalani dan aku hanya bisa terus menjalaninya, berharap semuanya akan cepat berakhir. Dan setelah mendengarnya kalian bisa bilang aku bodoh dan lemah atau apapun, tapi memang aku seperti itu, suka atau tidak suka aku sudah menjalaninya.

Kisah ini bermula sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berada universitas. Saat itu aku tengah berada di kamar sahabatku, mungkin juga bisa dibilang bukan sahabat. Kali itu tanganku tengah bergerak dengan santainya menggoreskan pensilku pada sebuah kertas putih yang sekarang sudah tercoret coret. Sambil sesekali memandang ke depanku, lebih tepatnya memandang obyek yang ada dihadapanku.

"Masih lama?" tanya obyek yang ada dihadapanku, yaitu seorang namja yang tengah berpose sebegitu menariknya.

"Sebentar lagi" jawabku singkat dan masih terfokus pada gambar yang sedang aku kerjakan ini. Ya, sekarang aku tengah melukis namja tersebut, tentu dengan pose yang sebenarnya cukup menggetarkan jiwaku. Tapi aku selalu bersikap profesional, selain ini untuk menyalurkan bakatku aku juga ingin menambah penghasilanku.

"Lama sekali" dengusnya.

"Sabar sedikit lah" kataku lagi dan lagi lagi dia hanya mendengus. Aku kembali terfokus pada lukisan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku buat ini. Memang aku punya bakat melukis dan hasil lukisanku tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kalau beberapa orang bilang lukisanku itu terasa hidup dan sangat enak untuk dipandang lama lama.

Tak berapa lama aku telah menyelesaikan lukisanku.

"Nih" Ku serahkan lukisanku kepadanya, dia nampak mengulet sebentar karena aku cukup lama juga melukisnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil lukisannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus" Katanya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis karena sudah sangat sering menerima pujian seperti itu.

"Besok lukis aku lagi di taman posenya sama ne, tapi kalau besok kau boleh pakai semua perlengkapanmu hyung" katanya padaku, aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau harus pose yang sama, apa aku bisa kuat melihatnya, aigoo.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan telanjang lagi Lee Sungmin" katanya setelah melihat raut ketegangan di wajahku, aku hanya menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" kataku kemudian. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pundakku.

"Bayarannya seperti biasa, aku transfer ya hyung" katanya kemudian, ini dia yang aku tunggu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu segera mengambil tasku. Sesekali kulihat tubuh telanjangnya, benar benar membuatku tidak kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, itu sepenggal kisahku yang telah aku ceritakan, sangat sering kalian dengar kan tapi sepertinya kalian melewatkan sesuatu. Aku adalah seorang namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin, tapi bukan itu yang menarik. Aku adalah seorang gay, itu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian. Seorang namja yang telah melenceng jauh dari kodratnya, tapi aku menikmatinya. Dan yang pasti ini baru awal dari semuanya, duduklah sebentar saja untuk mendengarkannya hingga selesai.

Aku melangkah menuju ke rumahku yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah sahabatku itu. Sahabat yang satu satunya aku miliki, tapi terkadang dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai sahabatku. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya di kampus. Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat sebelum akhirnya menginjakkan kakiku di halaman rumahku yang tidak terlalu besar.

Kesan pertama yang aku lihat adalah, dingin dan gelap sepertinya Appaku belum pulang dari bekerja. Segera saja aku mengambil kunci cadangan di bawah kesetku.

**Cklek**

Pintu putih itu aku buka dan segera ku cari saklar lampunya.

**KLAP**

Aku langsung terdiam begitu saja saat lampu rumahku sudah menyala, bukan karena ada perampok atau apa tapi ternyata Appaku sudah pulang dan sekarang ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Wajahnya tampak menyaratkan akan kebencian yang begitu besar, tapi aku tidak lagi kaget dengan wajah itu karena setiap hari aku sudah melihatnya.

"Masih ingat pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya seolah mencibir ku.

"Tadi ada tugas kelompok Appa" jawabku tenang seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata dia malah mendekat ke arahku, tampang sangar itu kembali terlihat dengan jelas.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Tiga tamparan langsung aku terima di kedua pipi putih mulusku, tampak darah segar mengucur sedikit di sudut bibirku. Aku hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan kejam Appaku ini. Tanpa di duga dia langsung menyeretku ke ruang tamu yang tak terlalu besar, dengan segera ia langsung menghempaskanku ke lantai namun dahiku terbentur pinggiran meja hingga darah juga mengucur dari sana.

Aku meringis kesakitan mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Appaku sendiri, tapi tentu saja aku hanya akan bisa diam menerima semua perlakukan nya.

"Salah aku membesarkanmu anak sialan" umpatnya kemudian, setelah itu Ia pergi tanpa merasa bersalah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras, tak peduli rasa asin saat darah telah menodai bibir semerah cherryku.

Aku melakukannya untuk menahan air mataku agar tak segera keluar, aku hanya ingin menahan air mata itu untuk diriku sendiri. Karena nyatanya aku sekarang tidak sendiri, di sudut sana ada seseorang yang tengah melihatku dengan datar dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yah, dia memang seperti itu, tampak dingin dan seolah tak peduli dengan apapun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia satu satunya orang yang masih mau merawatku walaupun dengan umpatan atau makian. Walaupun dia berlalu menjauh begitu saja tapi akhirnya dia akan berhenti di sudut rumah dan memandangku dari sana.

Aku berusaha berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit yang setiap hari aku rasakan ini, masih dengan menahan agar air mataku tak kunjung untuk keluar. Langkahku tampak pelan dan tertatih menuju ke kamar yang tak jauh dari sana. Sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua segera menyambutku ketika langkahku telah sampai di depannya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu hingga terdengar suara berderit.

"Kau harus kuat Lee Sungmin, harus!" kataku ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan segera aku menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Kuatlah Lee Sungmin" kataku lagi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa sekuat dulu terbukti dari air mataku yang lebih dulu turun sebelum aku perintahkan.

Tanganku terarah mengusap pelan darah di sudut serta dalam bibirku, perih, itulah yang aku rasakan saat jemari kasarku bermain disana. Kupandangi jariku sendiri, merah darah telah mewarnainya sedemikian rupa. Setelahnya aku mengambil selembar kain tipis dari dalam sakuku untuk menyeka darah di dahiku.

"Tersenyumlah Lee Sungmin, ayolah tersenyum" kataku di sela sela tangis tanpa suaraku. Bibirku berusaha membuat lengkungan senyum tapi rasanya begitu berat, sangat amat berat.

Sepertinya aku sudah benar benar tak sekuat dulu lagi. Tetapi bila aku tidak bisa menguatkan diriku, siapa yang bisa. Aku hanya hidup dengan tubuhku sendiri, ayolah Lee Sungmin berusahalah untuk terus kuat.

Dengan segera ku rebahkan tubuh lelahku di kasur kecil ini, mencoba untuk menyamankan diriku sendiri. Sebuah selimut tebal tampak telah menutupi tubuhku, kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku diantara kegelapan kamar ini. Aku tak peduli karena memang hanya kegelapan yang bisa menenangkanku. Seperti menemani hari hariku yang selalu sepi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, itu memang baru kehidupan awal yang kuceritakan pada kalian, tapi kalian bisa merasakan sakit hatiku kan, mungkin bukan hanya hatiku saja yang sakit melainkan seluruh tubuh lemahku ini. Bahkan aku masih merasakan semua itu sekarang setiap aku mengingat penggalan kisah itu satu persatu. Namun tetap aku tak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja, karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah kisah masa laluku dan bagian dari hidupku dulu.

**TBC or END (?)**

* * *

**Halloo lagi . . . setelah lama tidak mengunjungi Ffn, sekarang author datang bawa cerita baru lagi, moga aja ceritanya nggak ngebosenin ya chingu :). Oh iya, mian kalau ada yang berpikiran ceritanya terlalu keras, silakan coment di kolom review yaa.**

**Sebenarnya author lagi pengen buat sekuel yang It's Hurt kemarin, tapi baru dapet setengah udah nge-blank dan jadinya sihh nggak jadi bikin sekuelnya :D**

**Sekian ...**

**Happy Read ne, gamsahamnida (^.^)  
**

* * *

**- Shu Qiao Lian -**


End file.
